Burning up
by ride2night
Summary: Chad, you're burning up!" Sonny said. "I'm burning up, burning up, for you Sonny!" SonnyChad one-shot.


**A/N: Why hello people! I'm gonna make this short- this is my first Sonny With A Chance fic(well my first fic ever ha-ha) so please review and tell me what I can do to improve and whatnot ******** thanks! Oh and it's dedicated to my good friend Cami (aka camirae) without her this idea would still be in my noggin'^_^**

**Burning Up**

"What to do, what to do…" Sonny muttered to herself. She had been wondering around the studios trying to find something to pass the time. _One can only play so much Guitar Hero!_ Sonny thought to herself. She now regretted leaving her favorite acoustic guitar back at home. _I guess some frozen yogurt won't hurt… _Sonny grinned and skipped all the way to the cafeteria. She wasn't embarrassed to act like a child at the moment since she knew no one was around. She had personally said goodbye to every employee of the studio. Now it was just her and the giant stainless steel frozen yogurt machine in front of her. _Yum_, she thought. She rubbed her hands together and served herself a big scoop of strawberry fro-yo. As she slurped her spoon nice and loud she decided to explore more of the studios.

~:~

"I love her, I love her, I love her" Chad muttered. He sighed in frustration. Usually admitting his love for the infamous Sonny Monroe would be enough to subside his headaches, but not today. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just accept that Sonny doesn't feel the same way?_ He frowned remembering Sonny's words on their 'fake' date-"Do you actually think I'd kiss you?" That had been months ago but he still remembered Sonny's expression of disgust as she had said those words. His small crush had turned into so much more and he couldn't take it anymore. He looked around his dressing room before laying down on his couch.

"Ok here we go: I love her, I love her, I love her…"

~:~

"So there it is" Sonny said aloud. She was finally face-to-board with Chad Dylan Cooper's infamous 'Do Not Admit' wall. _Where's my picture?_ She was sure that after the birthday fiasco she would have been happily plastered on that wall. Her eyes wondered to the gleaming metal doors to the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio. _One small peek won't hurt_, she assured herself. She pulled open the doors and walked inside. Everything was exactly the way she had remembered it. While exploring the set, she noticed a hallway she hadn't seen when she had been invited. She decided that since no one was around it wouldn't be a problem to look around.

~:~

"Ugh…" Chad moaned. _I feel like I'm about to die. Why did I decide to stay the night at the studio? _Suddenly Chad heard a loud crash and a small squeak.

"Oh no," he heard. _Who is making noise while I'm dying?!_ He got up and walked to the door. He slowly peered out into the hallway and saw a girl with dark brown hair picking up pieces of a now broken bust of him.

"My bust!" he quickly made his way to the girl. She looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

"Chad I am _so_ sorry! I swear it was an accident!" Sonny rambled. She got up and looked at Chad who had yet to say anything.

"Chad? Are you ok? You're sweating…and you're all red…" she said as she looked at him intently. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a soft puff of air. He turned and walked quickly back to his dressing room. _This is not happening, this is not happening…why does Sonny have to be here when I'm busy pining for her?!_

"Chad, are you ok?" Sonny asked again as she caught up with him in his room.

"What? Yes I'm ok why wouldn't I be?"

"Gee well I don't know, maybe because you ran away and you look like you're in pain!"

"Well I'm fine."

"I don't buy it."

"I'm not selling anything!" Chad screamed.

"Oh wow" Sonny said and laughed at Chad's frustrated expression. She walked up to him and lifted her hand. _What is she doing?_ Chad thought as Sonny's hand got closer to him. She felt his forehead. Her eyes widened in worry.

"Chad, you're burning up!" She exclaimed. _I'm burning up for you baby. Oh god, did I just quote a Jonas Brother's song?!_ Chad's feelings had finally caught up with him. After all the stalling and remarks he had made to and about Sonny he knew that the jig was up. He couldn't hide his love for her any longer or he might just explode. He groaned as he came to realize what he had to do to make this dang fever go away.

"Sonny-" he started but he was cut off.

"No talking just lay down Chad."

"But-"

"No! Now lay down on the couch while I get you something to drink. I don't want you to get dehydrated." Chad reluctantly laid on the couch as Sonny bounced out of the room. He decided that maybe this wasn't so bad. He could milk it for awhile longer while Sonny fussed over him. He smiled and moved around in his couch to make himself more comfortable.

"Here you go! Nice cold water!" Sonny exclaimed as she walked into the room. Chad got up and drank from the glass she had brought and felt the cool drink go down his throat. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

"Thanks Sonny."

"You're welcome." They sat in a comfortable silence until Chad asked, "So why are you here?"

"Huh?" Sonny said not looking at him. He smirked and continued, "how come you were out in the hall? Last time I checked it was closing time in all the studios."

"Well…my mom's out of town and…I…" Sonny mumbled something incoherently and Chad's smirk got bigger.

"Yes…"

"I'm afraid of staying home alone ok! Gosh! Happy?"

"Very. So you're afraid of staying home alone but not in a huge empty lot?"

"Since I spend more time here it feels _way_ more like home then my mom's apartment. What's you're excuse?" Now it was Sonny's turn to smirk. Chad frowned trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh…well…I don't know. I wasn't feeling good so I decided to spend the night. Yeah, that makes since" Chad muttered the last part. He grinned at Sonny who seemed to be satisfied with his answer.

"Yeah you are pretty bad. All red and sweaty. Gross!" Sonny laughed at Chad's frown.

"I'm kidding! Calm down Cooper." He rolled his eyes.

"Lay back down while I find something to entertain you with since you're in such a _fragile_ state."

"Oh ha-ha" Chad stuck his tongue out as he did what he was told. He watched as Sonny walked around and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Her brown hair bounced on her shoulders and her bright orange dress flowed nicely as she moved. His thoughts were interrupted by Sonny's sudden squeal of delight.

"You have a guitar!" she stated admiring the beauty of the Epiphone standing next to Chad's bookcase.

"Yes I know" he said simply. She rolled her eyes and pulled it up.

"I left my guitar at home. May I?"

"You may" Chad said and grinned as he noticed Sonny's smile widen.

"I'll play you a song I've been working on. But you have to promise not to laugh." Sonny said and glared playfully at Chad.

"Deal." She began play an upbeat tune and looked up at Chad as she sang.

_**I am**_

_**Confident**_

_**But I still **_

_**Have my moments**_

_**Baby**_

_**That's just me**_

_**I'm not**_

_**A super model**_

_**I still**_

_**Eat McDonalds**_

_**Baby**_

_**That's just me**_

_**Well**_

_**Somebody said I need to be afraid**_

_**Of losing everything**_

_**Because of where I**_

_**Had my start and where I made my name**_

_**Well everything's the same**_

_**In the la la land machine**_

She continued her song, completely losing herself into the music. Chad chuckled as he heard her sing about wearing converse with her dress and frowned slightly as she claimed that she was supposed to run around and mingle. He decided that he couldn't stall any longer and stopped the strings of the guitar with his hand. Sonny looked up startled.

"Was it that bad?" she said to him.

"What? No! The song is great! Seriously and you have an amazing voice! Have you ever thought about singing professionally? I mean-no I have to tell you something!"

"Chad I think I know what's wrong."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're sick and obviously going delusional. Maybe you should sit back down-"

"No-would you just-ok stop!" He grabbed her by the shoulders causing Sonny to squeal.

"Ok just listen to me. And please try not to interrupt. Ok," he breathed out and began, "Sonny, ever since you interrupted me that day months ago, when you bawked like a chicken, I knew you were different. We bickered for awhile and then when James came along I experienced something different: jealousy." Sonny opened her mouth to say something but Chad quickly continued.

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was jealous. When you came to ask me on that 'fake' date I almost snapped. I wanted a real date. When you said that the kiss was fake I was disappointed. While it did taste funky, who wouldn't want a kiss from you? When you uninvited me to that prom I knew I had to come just to prove I was romantic. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is…I love you. I know what you're thinking 'love? How does he know what love is?' well I think I do know what it is."

"Chad-"

"It's wanting to be with the person that makes you smile just because they're there. It's feeling empty when the person is missing. It's feeling like the sun sets and rises with that person. It's-" exactly what else it was, Chad never finished saying because at that moment Sonny couldn't contain herself and brought her lips to his. He immediately wrapped an arm around her waist while bringing his free hand to the back of her head feeling her soft hair. He frowned as Sonny far-too-quickly pulled back.

"I love you."

At that moment Chad could feel his face cool down and his heart swell up.

"Really? You're not just saying that because-" again Sonny stops him mid-sentence by pressing her lips against his. He smiles into the kiss and decides to deepen it. As he glazes his tongue on Sonny's lower lip, she pulled back. _She has got to stop doing that!_

"Getting a little carried away, are we?" she smirks.

"What? No…" his cheeks flame up. She giggles and puts a hand on his cheek.

"Aw you're burning up again." She says. Chad smiles and sings, "_I'm burning up, burning up! For you Sonny!"_

**A/N: So there it is! Voila! I really hope you liked it******** please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Lori~**


End file.
